


Interplay

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughtiness... just naughtiness because in my mind Ed's a complete little minx in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplay

* * *

Ed wasn’t a much of a believer in the metaphysical, magic or anything of the sort.  
  
Al had invited him out to dinner after work on Friday to an odd little restaurant that had wonderful food and when you were done they brought each person a cookie with the bill. Ed had been seconds away from stuffing the entire thing in his face when Al shouted for him to open it first. When Ed gave him an odd look Al told him it was a fortune cookie and it had a small piece of paper in it that you had to read before you ate the cookie.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at his sibling Ed pulled the cookie away from his mouth and cracked it in half. Out popped a little slip of paper and when he read it, it said,  _the weekend will be enchanting thanks to a lovely interplay._  
  
Shooting Al another look Ed shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the cookie in his mouth. Al accused him of being a wet blanket resulting in Ed telling him he was too old, and too intelligent to believe in such things.  
  
However, Ed was singing an entirely different tune when he got home and walked into the kitchen to the sight of Russell fucking Roy like his life depended on it.  
  
Roy was bent over the kitchen table, dress shirt still on but unbuttoned and from the looks of things it had been ripped open if the scattered buttons were any indication. Roy’s pants were pooled around one of his booted feet in the floor. Russell’s suspenders were dangling off the back of his pants and his fingers were gripping Roy’s hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises. He had one foot propped up on a chair and was thrusting into Roy’s body in a way that had the older man emitting a series of noises that were going straight to Ed’s crotch.  
  
When Russell flipped Roy on his back and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder they finally noticed Ed standing speechless in the doorway. Russell looked up at him just as Roy mumbled some broken and desire twisted bastardization of his name.  
  
That was all Ed needed to start peeling out of his clothing.  
  
Two hours and one destroyed kitchen later, three naked men were sprawled out in the middle of the floor sated, covered in sweat and the remnants of chocolate syrup Ed had decided to add to the mix once they had rolled off the table and close to the icebox.  
  
Sticky, out of breath but happy as a fucking lark Ed thought back to his fortune cookie and decided he was going have to get another one of those things as soon as possible.  
  
If this was fate’s idea of _enchanting_ Ed was all for it.

 


End file.
